


The Hardest Job Of All

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono faces the hardest job that she has ever had to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardest Job Of All

"What do you think?" Kono asked, staring at the bloodied body lying on the floor and the cat crouched fearfully under the sofa.

"He's dead!" Danny answered as he gently placed his hand on the young woman's back and sighed.

"We have to do something!" Kono exclaimed as she turned and faced her friend.

"There's not much we can do but break the bad news." Danny answered quietly as he turned and began to walk slowly towards the closed door.

"What about trying CPR?" Kono pleaded desperately, not yet willing to give up without trying everything humanly possible to save a life.

"It's too late. He's gone. There's nothing more we can do" Danny answered gently as he turned and guided Kono towards the door as he said softly. "I'll tell her what happened. I know how hard it is to break this type of news."

The young rookie stopped and turned back to look at the scene before she looked back at Danny and slowly shook her head. "No…no, I should be the one who tells her, not you… but Thanks."

The detective nodded silently as he gave Kono's shoulder a light squeeze of support.

Swallowing hard the Kono reluctantly opened the door and stepped slowly into the other room with Danny following closely behind, her heart beating wildly as the young girl turned and watched them closely.

"Did something happen, Danno? Kono?" Gracie asked frowning as she slowly climbed to her feet from in front of the television, "I thought I heard a crash."

"Umm…I have some bad news, Gracie …" Kono began nervously, "I…I didn't know that Hector the Rat was out of his cage when I let the cat in…"


End file.
